Después de clases
by Ginko sakata
Summary: Eren y Jean están peleando de nuevo. Uno de ellos, cree que no habría problema si intentara hacer algo que los dejase más agitados, que seguir luchando. EreJean.


Disclaimer: El autor y dueño de Shingeki no Kioyin es Hajime Isayama; por lo tanto, ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

Pareja: Eren x Jean, Erejean.

Advertencia: Male!Mikasa, violencia.

* * *

 **Después de clases**

Era más de medio día. Precisamente, la hora en la que cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un precioso tono anaranjado.

Dentro de este deteriorado almacén, la luz se filtraba, atravesando los vidrios de las ventanas, y colándose por entre las aberturas que dejaban las cortinas al no cerrarse por completo.

Entre jadeos y gemidos ahogados, yo movía sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás, en un vaivén desenfrenado por alcanzar el orgasmo. Mientras tanto, Jean mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, en una expresión de placer masoquista. Estrujando con una mano, el par de pantalones que había abandonado antes de comenzar, y con la otra, cubriendo firmemente su boca, con la intención de evitar la salida de cualquier sonido obsceno, que esta pudiese emitir.

Aunque se suponía que, ya el horario de escuela había terminado. Por lo tanto, ausencia de alumnos y profesores disminuía en gran marera la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera llegar a escucharnos. Por lo menos yo estaba seguro de eso, y veía innecesario el temor de ser descubiertos de Jean.

De todas formas, eso no me importaba mucho. No era como si estuviéramos saliendo o estuviésemos enamorados uno del otro, para calificarnos como una pareja. _"Amigos sexuales"_ tampoco sería el término para nosotros, pues ni siquiera nos llevábamos bien. Simplemente nos juntábamos después de clases para tener sexo. Luego de eso volvíamos a actuar como los extraños de siempre.

Esta clase de encuentros fugaces, habían comenzado, a penas, la semana pasada.

エレジャン

Como cada viernes, las clases de gimnasia eran las que cerraban la monótona rutina de escuela con las dinámicas que dictaba a hacer el tutor a cargo. Los estudiantes ya no podían esperar más para partir a sus casas, a disfrutar los días que restaban de la semana.

El profesor tocó el silbato anticipando que la clase estaba por terminar. Despidió a los alumnos, y ordenó a Mika y a Jean que guardaran los balones y colchonetas en el depósito de la escuela.

Mika tenía un compromiso pendiente, le había prometido Sasha, volver a casa con ella. Entonces, amablemente le pidió a Eren que lo remplazara solo por esta vez, y salió agradecido hacia el tan esperado encuentro con su novia.

A Eren realmente no le afectaba mucho salir unos cuantos minutos más tarde. Mika hacía mucho por él. Cabe resaltar, que ni compartían lazos de sangre. Mika era su hermano adoptivo; sin embargo, le demostraba casi tanto afecto, como su madre hacía con él.

El único problema sería el cretino de Jean, quien nunca dejaría de criticar sus ideas y siempre estaría allí con ganas de iniciar alguna pelea. Perpetuamente caracterizada por tener, como inicio, un pretexto estúpido, y por final, la oficina del director.

Era como si meramente lo hubiese elegido, como el sujeto con el que tendría pleitos durante los años que quedaban de la secundaria; porque, con los demás compañeros, parecía llevarse bastante bien.

Lo más seguro sería, que ahora lo fastidiase y culpase por haber cambiado de lugar con Mika. El hecho de que a Jean le gustase Mika, era obvio hasta para el alumno más despistado y tonto de la clase.

Sin embargo, Eren es algo lento, y le tomó un poco más de tiempo, que a los demás, darse cuenta de aquello. No fue hasta que Armin mencionó el tema y le preguntó qué pensaba al respecto, hasta que _repentinamente,_ se dio cuenta de algo que no requería de mucho razonamiento, para ser evidente.

Eso solo hizo que su desagrado incrementara más. Porque, de alguna manera, sentía que aquello le fastidiaba demasiado.

Y con todo lo anterior, más tarde se preguntaría, el por qué ahora besaba los labios de Jean. Incluso cuando el contrario luchaba por apartarlo y liberar sus muñecas de su agarre.

La pelea había iniciado como normalmente lo hacían las demás. La excepción, fue que hoy, no tuvieron un público que contemplase el intercambio de insultos, y los detuviese antes de que alguno respondiera al golpe que lanzó el otro.

Todos se marcharon rápido y solo quedaron ellos en un espacio tan amplio como lo era el patio escolar. Empezaron por guardar los balones en bolsas que arrastrarían hasta el depósito. Durante el camino, Jean reafirmó su título como buscapleitos y lanzó el primer comentario hiriente. Eren intentó ignorarlo por el momento, por lo menos hasta que hubiese terminado con la terea que le había encargado su maestro.

Cargando las colchonetas, continuaron los comentarios e insultos y, esta vez, Eren no se pudo contener. Luego de arrojar violentamente las colchonetas contra una pared del depósito, fue hacia Jean y le sentó un golpe con el puño, en la mejilla.

Jean dejó caer las que él sostenía, y no dudó el devolverle el golpe a su atacante.

Estuvieron un buen rato luchando con la poca experiencia que tenían con los puños, pues nunca habían llegado tan lejos, y la mayor parte de los ataques, se alternaban entre jalar y empujar.

Para Eren, todo perdió sentido cuando Jean cayó sobre una colchoneta, jalándolo a él intentando sujetarse de algo. Como resultado, Jean estaba recostado bajo él, jadeado con la boca abierta y las mejillas sonrojadas, por la actividad de hace unos segundos.

Eren también estaba agitado y la situación, se le antojó extrañamente excitante.

Nunca antes había considerado, que si por el hecho de que las chicas no le atrajesen de una manera sexual, quizá la razón fuese porque él, en realidad, era homosexual. No hasta ahora. No hasta ver que la cara de acabo-de-recibir-una-buena-follada de Jean.

Jean era homosexual, todos lo sabían. Pensando en ello, supuso _—_ en su impulsiva y hormonal mente adolescente _—_ , que no habría problema si intentara hacer algo, que los dejara más agitados, que seguir peleando.

Eren se aproximó su boca, hacia el atónito e incrédulo rostro de Jean, y en un movimiento rápido y torpe, atrapó los labios del contrario, con los suyos.

Jean puso una mano sobre el pecho de Eren para crear distancia; pero este, fue más rápido y tomó la mano que lo empujaba; luego la otra que jalaba sus cabellos, y posicionó ambas sobre la cabeza su dueño. Sosteniendolas con una sola mano. De repente, se preguntó de dónde abría recuperado tanta energía.

Dejó de besarlo para recuperar oxígeno, y antes de que Jean dejase de hacer lo mismo y lo abordase con insultos y preguntas, Eren volvió a atacar sus labios, esta vez, asaltando su boca con la lengua.

Jean estaba aún más rojo que antes, pero Eren notó que frotar su lengua con la contraria, había relajado al más alto. Había dejado de patear, y sus manos también se habían atenuado###. Era como si la tensión en su cuerpo, se hubiese escurrido en los hilos de saliva, que escurrían de la comisura de sus labios.

Eren se despegó del beso y vio hacia su entrepierna, para descubrir que no era el único con una erección. Volvió a besar a Jean y frotó su falo erecto, contra la tela de los pantalones cortos del contrario. Jean comenzó a emitir ruiditos agudos cada vez que se despegaban para tomar aire, y volvían a juntar sus labios violentamente.

Eren creyó que no podría aguantar más, frotando solo sobre el pantalón. Lo bajó un poco para sacar su prominente erección al aire, y comenzó a frotarla durante los siguientes besos.

Jean bajó la vista y jadeó aún más fuerte. Anticipando lo que vendría a continuación, levantó las rodillas, y, lenta y tímidamente, elevó ambas piernas y las puso sobre la espalda baja de Eren.

Eren interpretó el aquello como un acto de sumisión. Soltó las muñecas de Jean y, deslizó el pantalón y ropa interior del contrario, hasta las rodillas. Separó las nalgas, hasta descubrir la necesitada y rosada abertura que le exigía a gritos que se introdujese algo en ella, de preferencia, un falo duro y caliente.

Presionó su erección contra esta, ocasionando que Jean gimiera y se contorsionase de dolor tras el paso de la cabeza del pene de Eren.

Jean cerró sus piernas y empujó el pecho del ojiverde. Este tuvo que hacerse del poco autocontrol que le quedaba, para retirar su polla de tan placentera cavidad.

Jean llevó tres dejos a su boca y los empapó con saliva, dejando al contrario, hipnotizado por la sensual escena. Cuando consideró que estaban lo suficientemente mojados, los dirigió a su ano e insertó uno por uno para lubricar y estirar el pequeño agujero.

Eren permaneció observando el rostro de Jean contorsionarse en el placer, que se proporcionaba al penetrase con su mano. También, dejó de masturbarse para evitar correrse en ese mismo instante.

Jean retiró sus dedos y Eren no necesitó que le dijera nada para colocar su verga sobre el palpitante orificio, y empujar hasta insertarse por completo. Recibiendo un placentero y sonoro gemido como consecuencia.

Lo siguiente, fue: "meter, sacar y jadear". Ninguno mencionó nada. Sencillamente se comunicaron a través de las expresiones de sus rostros, y suspiros.

Mientras uno de ellos abrazaba al otro, el contrario gemía incoherencias, intentando amortiguar sus gritos con la palma de una de sus manos.

Llegó un punto en que Jean intercalaba gemidos, junto al nombre del hermano de Eren; mientras este, arremetía aún más fuerte y duro contra Jean, ocultando su rostro en el espacio que quedaba entre el cuello y hombro del contrario.

Poco les tomó llegar al orgasmo. Eren le secundó a Jean, unos segundos después de que este culminara entre los vientres de ambos. Su expresión de placer fue casi tan estimulante, como la abrasadora estrechez que le aprisionaba a su verga.

Ver ese rostro cansado, esos labios abiertos, rojos, mojados e hinchados de tanto besar; sus mejillas sonrojadas y aquella mirada acuosa y desorbitada por el placer que le otorgó el orgasmo, fueron suficientes para que el también llegara a su límite, y explotase dentro de Jean.

Eren se desplomó sobre Jean y tuvo la sensación de que no habría otro lugar en el que le gustase estar, más que allí mismo. Entre las piernas desnudas de Jean.

Sin embargo, no pasaron ni tres minutos antes de que Jean se lo quitase de encima, empujándolo con ambas palmas, hacia arriba.

Eren se retiró y lo observó vestirse en silencio.

—Te mataré si alguien se entera. —Fue lo último que le oyó decir, luego de que Jean se hubiese marchado y lo hubiese dejado solo y desnudo, en un almacén que aún faltaba ser llenado con algunas colchonetas que, probablemente, aún lo esperaban en el patio escolar.

エレジャン

La siguiente semana trascurrió como cualquier otra, a excepción de que ya no tenía peleas con Jean. Comenzaba a sospechar que este lo estaba evitando; pero no le tomó mucho interés, pues lo que menos quería ahora, era un pleito.

El viernes llegó y durante la clase de gimnasia jugaron futbol y vóleibol. No hubo nada que guardar además de dos pelotas. En consecuencia, ningún estudiante, de su clase, tuvo que quedarse más del tiempo necesario en la escuela.

Mientras tanto, Eren aún no comprende qué tipo de relación tiene con Jean.

Lo ve caminar hacia el depósito, y se excusa con Armin y Mika para que se le adelantasen de regreso a casa. Eren va detrás de él, y cuando está por pisarle los talones, lo gira tomándolo de un brazo, y le planta un beso torpe en los labios.

La resistencia no se hizo de esperar, pero cuando Eren insertó la lengua dentro de la boca del contrario, se fue casi tan rápido como vino. Lo empujó hacia las colchonetas, e imitaron el acto que realizaron una semana atrás, en aquel mismo lugar.

Desde ese día, hicieron un acuerdo silencioso, para reunirse en aquel depósito cada día después de clases.

Ninguno le preguntaba al otro el cómo fue su día. Ninguno se molestaba en saber un poco más del otro. No eran pareja, ni amigos; simplemente tenían sexo y lo disfrutaban bastante.

Eren siempre escucharía a Jean murmurar el nombre de Mika durante el sexo, y no le tomaría importancia mientras pudiese follar con Jean. Ni a Jean le importaría haberse vuelto adicto al sexo con Eren; siempre y cuando, este no le dijese a nadie lo que hacían.

Eren prefería no pensar en lo que ocurriría cuando acabasen la secundaria, él sería feliz disfrutando de los encuentros mientras durasen. Tampoco le importaba que a Jean le gustase alguien más; pues estaba tan claro como los días de verano, que jamás recibiría los mismos sentimientos, provenir de aquella persona.

Mika no era gay. Tenía novia y, por las peleas que Eren tenía con Jean, su hermano guardaba cierto recelo hacia este tercero.

No tenía de qué preocuparse. Quizá Jean, se acostaba con él, porque también sabía que no tenía oportunidad Mika.

Ser la segunda opción, nunca antes se sintió tan bueno como ahora.

Ya habían pasado días y semanas desde que tienen esos encuentros, y este día, en especial, el almacén está cerrado y no saben a donde ir. La situación es incómoda y Jean quiere volver a casa.

Eren sugiere que podrían ir a su hogar. Le dice que está a tres calles, y que sus padres ni Mika están; ya que trabajan hasta tarde, y su hermano irá a casa de su novia.

Jean se siente lastimado por aquello último, y entre tanto parafraseo, es convencido por Eren.

El muchacho de cabellos cenizos, va dos pasos más atrás que Eren, y este voltea para asegurase de que sigue allí.

Cuando llegan, Jean siente curiosidad por saber cuál es el cuarto de Mika y Eren lo intuye de inmediato. Dejan sus zapatos en la entrada, lo guía hacia la habitación que comparte con él y se encierran allí.

Lo harán en una cama. Esto es algo nuevo y ambos se sienten tan nerviosos y torpes como durante la primera vez. Pues es como si estuvieran dando un paso, en una relación que no tiene nombre, ni fecha de caducidad.

No obstante, Jean se aventura y confiesa un deseo morboso. Quiere tener sexo en la cama de Mika. Eren miente y le dice que la suya es la de su hermano. ¡Cómo si fuese a permitir eso!

Jean, se acuesta boca abajo sobre el lecho, y abraza la almohada, enterrando su nariz en ella, para aspirar, lo que esperaba que fuese, la esencia de la persona a quien ama. ¡Qué idiota!

Eren tenía sentimientos contradictorios. Quiere a su hermano tanto como a cualquier otro miembro de su familia. Empero, hace no mucho ha desarrollado un sentimiento de envidia que, por naturaleza, es amargo y cargado de ira.

Eren es consciente de que no está enamorado de Jean. Y lo sabe porque se lo repite mentalmente como un mantra.

 _No me gusta el cara-de-caballo, es solo sexo. Solo es sexo._

Obviamente, el origen de su envidia, partía del pensamiento de que, si él fuese Mika, podría sacar mucho más provecho de la relación que tenían. Jean _vivía_ por su hermano. Si Eren fuese Mika, bastaría con que dijese que le apetece una mamada, para que Jean engullese su verga, hasta tocar con sus labios, el vello de su pelvis. De eso no tenía dudas.

Eren subió a la cama y se posicionó encima del contrario. Acercó la nariz a la nuca de Jean, y olfateó el dulce perfume de su shampoo. Proporcionó una lamida y besó unas cuantas veces la zona, antes de crear un camino de besos que lo llevasen hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, para insertar la lengua dentro de la cavidad, siendo recompensado, con los gemidos del contrario.

Jean gira su cabeza y ambas bocas se encuentran en un contacto, que parece, no tener fin. Eren se anima a restregar su polla dura contra las nalgas de Jean, quien suelta un jadeo de sorpresa, pero no se mueve de su lugar.

Los labios de Jean son deliciosos. Eren se ha vuelto adicto a la suavidad y exquisitez que sentía al tocarlos con los propios. Besarlo era suficiente para despertar su verga y endurecerla hasta el dolor.

Toma la iniciativa y baja los pantalones de Jean hasta quitárselos y lanzarlos en alguna parte de la habitación. Jean alza el culo y con dos dedos ensalivados, lubrica y estira su ano, hasta que se siente preparado y aparta su mano. Como lo hacen con bastante frecuencia, Jean no necesitaba de mucha preparación antes de la penetración. Eren admitiría, que se siente orgulloso de ello.

Jean deja a la vista, una palpitante y húmeda abertura, que tienta a uno a clavar la verga de una sola estocada.

Para Eren no existe nada más erótico que verlo entregarse de esa forma. Se siente especial, privilegiado y muy afortunado. Sin importar el hecho de que la vista de Jean huyese de su mirada, y ni jamás lo haya visto directamente a los ojos cuando el acto comienza, hasta que terminaba.

Por lo único que podría quedarse sería por oírlo musitar el nombre de alguien más cuando está próximo al orgasmo. Porque es él quien lo hace gritar y gozar de placer. Ahora le molesta y cree que probablemente, se deba solo a su orgullo.

Bajó sus pantalones y, tomando su falo erecto, rozó con el glande goteante, la apertura rosada. Jean gime, se estremece y mueve las caderas en busca de más contacto. Eren le da lo que desea, y se empala lenta y pausadamente. Una vez dentro, inicia un súbito y ansioso vaivén.

Jean lanza un grito agudo. Suelta la almohada y ahora se aferra a ella mordiéndola; mientras, sus manos forman puños y aprietan las sábanas.

A Eren le encanta ver su espalda larga, pálida y delgada, contorsionarse de goce.

Repentinamente, ambos oyen el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse.

—Estoy en casa.

La puerta se cierra y ambos reconocen la voz de Mika, amortiguada por las paredes y la distancia.

Jean cubre su boca y gira el cuello para dirigirle una mirada furiosa a Eren, con la que claramente, pretende expresar que quiere quiere que se detenga.

Pero Eren sabía que Mika no iría a casa de su novia, también sabe que en cualquier momento podría asomarse por el marco de la recámara, y observar lo que hace con Jean. No mide las consecuencias y prefiere seguir hundiéndose en Jean. Solo que ahora lo hace lento, pero más profundo.

Jean está nervioso y asustado, levanta el pecho impulsándoles con los codos sobre la cama, e intenta quitárselo de encima. No obstante, es empujado con violencia hacia abajo y devuelto a su posición inicial.

Jean oye el refrigerador abrirse y el sonido del horno microondas en funcionamiento, y Eren, los insultos y amenazas de muerte que Jean, a duras penas puede articular.

Quizás, Jean necesita ser visto por Mika, para aceptar, de una buena vez, que su fantasía de tener algo con su hermano, estaba muy lejos de ser real. Incluso, podría hasta reconocer, a quién realmente pertenece.

Jean ha dejado de despreciarlo. Ahora solo llora y suplica, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de dolor, porque se detenga.

Más que crear piedad en Eren, aquello lo excita mucho más. Desea besar esos labios temblorosos y limpiar aquellas lágrimas con su lengua.

En un movimiento rudo y torpe, le da la vuelta a Jean y recibe un golpe con el puño, en la mejilla, y un empujón en el pecho. Rápidamente captura sus muñecas con cada mano, y las clavas sobre la superficie del lecho. Se acerca hacia los labios de Jean, ansiando un beso que lograse relajar el cuerpo del contrario. No obstante, Jean no se lo permite y antes de que pudiese rozar su boca, gira la cabeza hacia una dirección contraria a donde se encuentra la puerta.

Eren busca sus labios y cuando los captura, recibe un mordisco que perfora su carne, hasta hacerla sangrar.

Ambos oyen pasos acercarse a la recámara. Eren siente colérico y arremete fuerte y más rápido, contra Jean, quien intenta desesperadamente zafarse y no lo logra.

De repente, siente los pasos cada vez más cerca y por el rabillo del ojo observa a Mika parado en la puerta, inmediatamente gira la cabeza en dirección contraria, poco antes de escuchar una mochila caer, y una voz nerviosa decir: " _Lo siento";_ seguido del sonido de la perilla de la puerta temblar, y el estruendo de esta cerrarse veloz.

Eren no se molestó en voltear a ver a su hermano, él quería ver las expresiones que Jean pondría cuando eso ocurriese. El castaño ceniza ya no lucha, solo mira hacia ningún lugar en específico, con los ojos y mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

La puerta principal vuelve a abrirse y cerrarse.

Eren termina dentro con unas cuantas estocadas más, y cae rendido sobre Jean.

Se levanta un poco para ver el rostro del contrario, y luego se aparta y se sienta a un lado de la cama. Jean está inexpresivo y se levanta cuando Eren deja de estar sobre él. Busca su ropa y se viste bastante rápido, mientras Eren intenta hablar con él. Cuando sale del cuarto y está de camino a la salida, Eren lo toma del antebrazo derecho y Jean siente que ya no puede aguantar más.

Le pega con el puño cerrado directo en la mejilla, y el impacto, parte el labio superior de Eren, quien no se atreve a regresar en golpe.

Eren intenta pensar en algo que justifique sus actos y remedie el daño; pero no puede. Lo que hizo fue egoísta y bajo. Ayer, cuando lo planeo, no le pareció tan malo como resultó ser… Solo quería que Jean dejase de decir el nombre de Mika…

Lo que hizo fue horrible. Jean había confiado en él, y lo había defraudado y traicionado de la peor manera posible. Se había ganado su odio. Lo más probable, es que eso nunca cambiase, y se lo merecía.

Dejó que lo golpeara una vez más y permaneció estático cuando Jean dijo:

—¡NO VUELVAS A APROXIMARTE A MÍ! ¡¿OYES, IMBECIL?! ¡NUNCA MÁS! —vociferó, antes de lanzar un estruendoso portazo.

Eren sintió una sensación de dolor e inmenso vacío. ¿Por qué? ¿Quizá se habría enamorado? Pero… nadie sería capaz de hacer tal cosa a alguien a quien realmente amase. La situación era enfermiza.

Esa sería la última vez que Jean le dirigiese la palabra.

Pese a que Eren insistió y se esforzó mucho durante la siguiente semana; no obtuvo respuestas. Ningún comentario en particular.

La indiferencia dolía bastante. Él hubiese preferido mil veces más, que lo confrontase y le diese una muy merecida paliza, a que siguiese ignorándole. Pero Jean ya no sentía nada, hacia Eren. Ni siquiera rencor. No haría ningún cambio odiarlo. El daño ya estaba hecho, y lo que realmente le importaba y lastimaba, no era la perfidia que, se cometió hacia él. Sino el hecho de que fue él mismo quien traicionó sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Se siente culpable, estúpido y miserable, por haberse rendido y dejarse llevar por lo que le pareció más placentero. Porque Jean amó a Mika durante mucho años, y a pesar que era doloroso ser consciente de que, eran muy pocas las probabilidades de ser correspondido; no se dio por vencido, y se prometió ser perseverante y seguir esperando a que se presentase la oportunidad. Sin embargo, esa pequeña posibilidad desapareció desde el momento en que intentó llenar el vacío, uniéndose al juego de Eren.

Luego de dos semanas, Eren dejó de verlo en su clase y en la escuela. Otra semana más tarde, se enteró por Marco, que los Kirschtein y su único hijo, habían regresado a Francia. En donde Jean terminaría sus estudios.

Actualmente, treinta años después de la secundaria, Eren aún siente remordimientos por lo que hizo. Ha conocido a gente nueva, y tenido citas; no obstante, con ninguna otra persona, ha vuelto a experimentar el inconfundible aleteo que uno siente en el estómago, cuando el sentimiento es genuino. Y está seguro de que, sin importar que tantas personas conozcan, o cuánto tiempo transcurra, jamás lo volverá a sentir.

Fin.


End file.
